


Please Call Me

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Feels, First Meetings, I'm Sorry Castiel, M/M, Metatron Being a Dick, Naomi Being a Dick, Open to Interpretation, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, They're both assholes in this story bc of what you did to Cas, Triggers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know what he was expecting when he called that number but it certainly wasn't this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize to Cas i'm so sorry.

**_Please call me: 785-928-3240_ **

****

Dean has to squint his eyes tightly just to make sure he was reading this correctly. Who in their right mind would write their number on a smelly bathroom stall in a bar? Maybe this guy wants a friend or possibly a fuck. Dean suspects it’s probably both but really, who was he to judge this person? He should fucking applaud this guy for enduring the god awful state of the stall long enough to be able to write his number on it.

 

            So Dean decides to save the number on his phone anyway. He puts the number in his contacts as _Bathroom Stall Guy_ because he’s not the most creative person in history. It was worth the try. When he left the bathroom, cursing the owner for not trying to clean it at all, he paid the bartender with a couple bills and headed out. He started scrolling through his phone again and found himself always going back to that one number.

 

            He checked the time afterwards and saw that it was half past midnight. He wasn’t going to call some lonely guy at one in the morning. Dean isn’t that desperate for someone. He sighed at that, deciding to call the person after a few days, and got into his car. Once he drove away from the bar, he still couldn’t help but check his phone every few seconds.

* * *

            A few days later, Dean almost forgot about Bathroom Stall Guy’s number in his phone.

 

            It took a failed date with Lisa Braeden in a fancy restaurant and a few shots of whiskey for him to remember it. When he was scrolling through his contacts to find someone to rant to, he came across Bathroom Stall Guy and thought it wasn’t the worst idea he ever had. If the guy happened to be a serial killer then he would be ready. He wasn’t drunk enough not to comprehend anything.

 

            It took him only a few seconds to select the contact and press _call._ To hell with it, he thought as he took another sip of whiskey. It was a full minute of ringing that Dean was greeted with the second he pressed his phone to his ear. Maybe this was a bad idea. He was seriously entertaining the thought that this might be the start to some crappy B level horror movie.

 

            “ _H-Hello?”_

Then again, maybe not.

 

            “Um...” Well shit, he didn’t think he would get this far.

 

            _“Who is this?”_

Screw it he already called the guy. “Um my name is Dean and I found your number on a bathroom stall at the _Lafitte’s Bar_ across town? It’s weird man but you said ‘please call me’ so here I am.”

 

            He waited for ten seconds before he heard a shuffling from the other end. _“Thank God you called Dean. I-I’m Castiel and I need your help.”_ This is starting to turn out slightly interesting so Dean placed the glass of whiskey back on his coffee table and loosened the tie around his neck. “Okay? Why do you need my help?” The guy hasn’t shown any indication that he was a serial killer just yet.

 

            A few seconds later, he heard a soft crying on the other line. Dean sat up, suddenly alert. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why’re you crying?” He felt the slight buzz from his several shots of whiskey fading away with every passing second and soon enough he was sure the effects of the alcohol was gone by the time he heard a muffled sob from Castiel. _“Please get me out of here, D-Dean. I n-need to get out of here.”_

Now Dean was one breath short of going into a full-blown panic. But he was no help to Castiel if he was panicking. So he took a deep breath and took off his suit jacket before asking Castiel what was wrong. _“They k-keep hurting me, Dean. Metatron and N-Naomi… they’re doing h-horrible things t-to me. I need to g-get out of here. D-D-Dean please help me g-get out of h-here.”_ The confession then ended with another muffled sob that broke Dean’s heart.

 

            He didn’t need to hear anymore from him to know that he needed to get to this guy ASAP before this Metatron and Naomi people could lay another hand on Castiel. “Hey buddy, stay with me.” He calmly said into his phone while removing his tie and throwing it on the couch. “Where are you right now, Castiel? Tell me and I’ll get you.” He didn’t know if it was a sigh of relief from the other end or a gasp of fear but Dean had no time to waste.

 

            _“H-How do I know you won’t be like them?”_

Dean almost lost his chill with that innocent and terrified statement from the stranger on the other end. He grabbed the edge of the sofa firmly, breathing slowly to let his anger out as to not scare Castiel. The guy already has enough anger from Metatron and Naomi; he didn’t need him to add more of that into his life. “I won’t be. Trust me buddy. I’ll make sure to keep you safe from those awful people.”

 

            A beat passed and he heard a sharp intake of breath before Castiel spoke. _“The house with the r-red roof at 54 th street. Please hurry, Dean.” _Dean nodded at that and, realizing that Castiel couldn’t see that, said reassurances to him while he grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Hang on, Castiel. I’ll get you and we’ll watch shitty movies until we fall asleep. Would you like that?”

 

            A rare chuckle came from the man on the other line and Dean couldn’t help but crack a small smile. _“Yes I would like that very much.”_

 

            “Then pack your bags, buddy. You’re getting out of that shithole tonight.”

* * *

 

            He didn’t know what he expected but he was so glad that he broke into a house with absolutely no security and rusty ass door hinges. Seriously, Metatron and Naomi could barely maintain this dump. He looked around the house to see if either of the two nasty people were home and took the gun tucked behind him out. He hasn’t used that gun in two years and he was really not looking forward to killing anyone.

 

            But if he sees how horrible they are with his own eyes, he won’t hesitate to put one into their heads. By the way that Cas was stuttering harshly and the fear in his voice when he mentioned those two, he could only imagine what they did to him. He didn’t dwell on the thought too long and started to scout the place quietly. It took him ten minutes to go through the entire first floor before he heard sobbing somewhere close by.

 

            “Castiel?” he whispered, avoiding the shards of glass he saw on the floor only moments before. “Castiel, where are you?” he said a little bit louder and he was just about to go up to the second floor to find him before he heard a knock nearby. _“Dean! Is that you? I’m in here!”_ Dean turned his head to the source and found a cupboard under the stairs. Okay, these people were definitely cruel.

 

            “Stand back! I’m going to knock the door down!” He yelled to Castiel from against the door before counting to ten and kicking the door open. Inside was a cowering man, no older than 24, crouched far away from the door and holding his arm close to his chest. “Hey there buddy, it’s me Dean. Don’t be scared, man. I’m not going to hurt you.” To prove it, he stuffed the gun back into his waistband and held out his hand for the scared man.

 

            It took only a few seconds for Castiel to reach out his hand and take Dean’s. Dean noticed how clammy and sweaty it was against his own and he had to keep his anger in. He couldn’t imagine how sick anyone could be to do this to him. He waited for Castiel to walk to him instead of pulling him to wards him. When his face finally came into the light, it took a lot of willpower for Dean not to punch the nearest wall.

 

            Castiel’s right eye was practically closed from the nasty bruise surrounding it. He had a split lip and his cheek had a gash across it. “Did they do this to you, Cas? Metatron and Naomi?” Castiel flinched at the two names and nodded. He once again noticed the arm cradled close to Castiel’s chest and he finally figured out that it was probably sprained or broken.

 

            That was the last straw for Dean so he pulled the man close to his chest softly. He felt a few tears splash on to his dress shirt but he didn’t care. Castiel needs his help and he needs to help him fast. He didn’t know when Metatron or Naomi were coming back so he had to gently hold Castiel into arm’s length to get one last look at him before nodding. “Okay Cas, we’re getting you out of here. Do you have anything you need to bring? Clothes? Toothbrush? Anything?”

 

            Cas hesitantly shook his head and Dean sighed at that. “These are the only clothes I have. S-Sometimes they allow me to wash them but that’s i-it.” Dean added _‘buy clothes and bathroom necessities’_ to the list of ways on how he was going to help Castiel before pulling him close to his body again. “Okay then. When do you think they’ll come back?”

 

            “Today is Friday. They usually d-don’t come back until the n-next day.”

 

            “Perfect. Let’s go.”

 

            Even though Dean knew that Metatron and Naomi wouldn’t be back until the next day, he was not going to take any chances. He rushed Castiel back outside, to his car and started the ignition in under 5 minutes. “How are you holding up, buddy?” Castiel looked up from wringing his hands nervously and tried to give Dean a smile. “I-I’m just surprised you even came.” Dean carefully placed a comforting hand on Cas’ knee, relieved that he didn’t flinch at his touch.

 

            “You ain’t staying in the devil’s back porch on my watch. You hungry?”

 

            “S-starving.”

 

            “I make some damn good burgers at home. Would you like that?”

 

            Castiel nodded rather enthusiastically at the mention of a burger. “I haven’t had a burger in a long time.” Dean smiled at the new sparkle in Cas’ eyes before patting him gently on the knee. “Alright then. You ready to go, Cas?” The man looked over his shoulder at the house where he spent the worst two years of his life before nodding in affirmation. “I never want to come back here again.” He whispered lowly.

 

            “And you won’t Cas. I promise.” With that, he started to drive far away from the house. Cas looked back only briefly before looking at his unexpected savior with a tilted head. Dean sensed him staring at him and he chuckled. “What’s on your mind?” he asked, still not noticing that he still has his hand on Cas’ knee. The younger man only studied him with those curious blue eyes before smiling like he hasn’t done in years.

 

            “Thank you, Dean.” His green-eyed savior smiled back at him before squeezing his knee in response.

 

            Cas finally felt that he was going home for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries*
> 
> Oh and in case you guys got confused. Cas has a phone because he stole it from Naomi one day. It was one of those older iphone models that Naomi didn't want because the new one came out kind of thing blah blah blah. I hope that clears things up :)


End file.
